


Sparkle

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 21:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: New shiny things.





	Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> luxken27's summer mini-challenge, 2013. 'shimmery'.

Erica couldn't help smiling at the flecks of light shimmering and bouncing around the room, reflecting off her wedding ring as she typed. Her fingers flew over the keys with typical Coordinator speed that she no longer hid. It was a new ring to replace one she'd lost while elbows-deep in a mobile suit, and that one had been a replacement too.

She was never scolded for losing her rings, and a new one always appeared that was just a bit nicer than the last. Though this one… she knew she’d need to be a bit more careful with it.


End file.
